


Supernatural (good ending edition)

by RiceNoodlesAndCrime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, at least in South America, love is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceNoodlesAndCrime/pseuds/RiceNoodlesAndCrime
Summary: Y'all know what it is
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Supernatural (good ending edition)

"Te amo"

"Y yo a ti, Cas"

**Author's Note:**

> And then Tumblr dies and Dean gets Tetanus? Idk I never watched Supernatural


End file.
